Red Vision
by Dynnzel
Summary: A strange creature that posseses its victoms has made its way into the Durandel.It's impossible to tell who it has taken and there seems to be an investation of them. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear it's been awhile since I've done anything on this site. Well, I'm going to try hard to keep this fic and some of my others active. Inspired by watching an oldish sci-fi favorite of mine... ok so it's FarScape. And maybe a little bit of StarGate influence but don't worry no wormhole gates and such xD. Oh, and the characters will look like they do in the upcoming third episode of Xenosaga just so I don't have to go through the trouble of describing them. xP**

**Chapter 1:**

If there was one thing that tested chaos' formidible patience it was Tony's and Hammer's bickering. They were always high on testosterone of who had the more important roll on the Elsa. Frankly it was niether of them specifically, it was the entire crew that made the Elsa run the way she does. The stickler to make the desicions and keep them in line, hence the captian. The navigator so they would be on time and go through safe space, of course the pilot who got them there, and the engineer who kept things running in the green, that's where chaos came in. But Hammer and Tony never bothered him really except for the occasional tease. No it was indirectly that they annoyed him. So, to escape them chaos found an excuse to go fix something. Everyone viewed him as the one that was never bothered. But even one such as him had his off days.

On his way down to the catapult chaos passed the Proffesor's assistent Scott. chaos didn't know him all that personally but the adolescent was nice and had good relationships with the other crew. Scott and the Proffesor had assembled an ancient mech for Shion Uzuki to use after some tedious finding of its scattered parts. A rather... poetic side quest actually. The mech called Erde Kaiser had saved them a lot of trouble over all with minions of the Immigrant Fleet and the U-TIC. Currently however, all sides were quiet and waiting. So no need to worry on the out come of the future just yet.

Scott leaned heavily against the railing and sighed, "Hey chaos, how are you?"

"Fine, just going to check something down in the cargo hold. Some of the machinery were having problems while we were loading the crates at Atalia."

"The shipments for the Durandel right?"

"Uh huh, thankfully it's just a routine part of the Captian's contract with Little Master. His debts have been payed off."

Scott stood up straight, "That's all well and good. I'll leave you to your job then."

"Alright, talk to you later then."

chaos nodded his farewell and continued on his way. The remodeled Elsa was much more convieniant in the luxery business than in the mechanics. The new maintanence lab and mech bay were located just below them, and below that was the catapult.

A few basic robots were the only movement in the dim lighting. chaos pulled the main light switch next to the doorway. There was a loud click, hum and light illuminated the place more vividly. The hold had become a maze of metal crates and restraining cables. Truthful to his words, the white haired young man climbed onto the loading equipement and opened the main console to check for the glitches. It didn't take long for him to isolate the problem then move to fix them. All in all it took him just a few minutes. Hopefully the fire headed duo had finished their rages. Deciding to kill some more time, chaos walked the aisles of crates to make sure everything was where it should be. Nothing out of the ordinary caught his eye which was just as well, he'd supervised the load himself. Most of the crates were filled with supplies requested from stores on the Kukai foundation and others maintanence equipement for the realians servicing the Durandel.

Everything seemed in good order except for the aging on one of the giant boxes. The engineer's white brow's nitted with concern at the degrading corner. The crate was about six feet taller than him so the damaged section was just above his head. It was an odd finding, Atalia had strict regulations in keeping their murchendise safe. Perhaps no one had payed attention to which one they'd loaded. One thing to report once he got back upstairs, actually two. Different brand also he noted. Odd that this one had slipped his attention during the loading process. chaos read the serial number on the crate to check the Elsa's cargo list. With great agility chaos climbed the side and reached for the mechanism that was used to open the lid.

The instant his gloved hand touched the heavy metal switch he stopped. Something didn't feel right. In fact, chaos felt a very vile presence suddenly and he was positive it wasn't Hammer and Tony upstairs. This crate had been opened previously.

chaos suddenly turned around but didn't have time to register what he saw because something hard smacked him against his head. Lights out.

**000**

**Oh me oh my chaos was knocked out. Ya not much of a starting chapter but it'll get better later on. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Scuse me if I go into Japanese formalities in the names, I just like them better than the English ones XD.**

**Chapter 2**

chaos felt like falling head first in the dizzying darkness that had enveloped him. He felt helpless against something he couldn't quite put into words. The best he could do was foreboding.

_Ring around the rosies..._

A small eriee child's voice penetrated his jumbled thoughts. He didn't understand, what kind of dream was this? chaos suddenly flipped himself and landed softly on aparently no solid ground, yet he felt something supporting him.

_Pocket full of posies..._

Abruptly a flare of liquid red enveloped chaos holding him fast. The adolescent struggled but to no avail, he felt as if a hot iron string was being pulled through his neural pathways, the pain was so great and swift that chaos barely had enough time to throw up a mental defense. Cooling blue burst from his body throwing back the red force into the darkness.

"Say something damnit!" Matthew's voice carried through like a supersonic boom.

chaos only half opened his eyes at first, still disoriented and with no recollection of the dream except those two lines sung. He looked at the captian, Hammer and Tony standing around him, "What happened?" he managed to say before realizing something was particularly wrong. Cold sweat had matted his white silvery hair against his skin.

"We were hoping you could tell us! You would've been down here another five hours had one of the maintanence bots not reported finding you like this. What the hell happened chaos?"

"I was..." wait... just _what _had he been doing? "I... think I came down here to check on the supplies."

Hammer leaned in, "You think?"

chaos hesitated, "Uhh... yes I believe so. Everything is a blank right now." he tender spot on the back of his head. _Where had that come from?_ "And... aparently was knocked out... or I simply fell and hit my head." even he doubted his words as he laid out the possibilities. The engineer was very rarely a clutz under any circumstances. Regardless, after injecting chaos with some nano probes to repair the damage, Matthews ordered a thorough search for any hitch hikers.

Nothing turned up, so reluctantly Matthews just let it go as chaos taking a mistep. Though obviously no one believed the excuse. Regardless they still had a job to do: transport the Foundation's goods. chaos was went through the rest of the journey in puzzlement. Despite the fact that the nano probes had healed his injury, he continually recieved throbbing headaches from time to time. chaos was about set up an appointment with the Durandel's doctor but by the time they landed on the ship, the aches had receded.

chaos left the Elsa as soon as the crates had been dispatched and walked down to the Park Area. There he found the most peace and quiet. Memories cast shadows in the hallways, of times when he walked along side Shion and her rather quiet companion KOS-MOS. Well, when the android had something to say she'd say it. chaos wondered how they were doing, MOMO-chan and Mizrahi-san as well. The last he'd heard from Shion was that she was quitting Vector for reasons she kept to herself, but kept in touch with KOS-MOS' project. The Mizrahi's were back at Fifth Jeruselum finaly getting to know eachother as a mother and her second daughter. The thought brought a tiny smile to chaos' face. He could just imagine MOMO-chan's face with her sparkling smile as she played with Juli.

The glowing nano bugs were alive and twinkling as they cleaned out the dust and other things around the park area. A few realians and workers were spending a few minutes of their free time enjoying the park's beauty. chaos suddenly recieved a bloodrush to his head causing him to stumble but catching himself on the edge of a bench. The adolescent breathed slowly pressing one hand against his head. The pain passed quickly this time.

"chaos, are you alright?" the realians had rushed over sensing something wrong without even looking. They were recognized as Mimi _069_ and Elena _406_, so said their names sewn into their ties. chaos had talked with them several times, all the realians seemed piqued with curiousity about him.

"Should we assist you to the infirmary?" Elena asked, her voice just an octive lower than MOMO's.

chaos stood up letting his hand drop, "No I'm fine, thank you though. I just fell and hit my head, I should be fine."

Mimi clasped her hands behind her back, "You've never complained of being in pain before, chaos."

"I wasn't complaining."

"Oh! Pardon me. I must need maintanence, I mixed up the meaning of your words." the green-blue haired little girl looked worried.

"Then if you want, I shall assist you to the Realian Maintenance Lab." chaos offered with a kind smile. Idle chat was exchanged while they led Mimi to the lab for a check up. Mostly it was about their work, and always his conversations ended or began with the realians questioning him what made them human and what didn't. It was sometimes a little difficult to answer without going on about something he'd have to explain in detail he couldn't. As he exited the lab, chaos felt his mini terminal vibrate in his pocket. An e-mail.

Sender: _k-pxchief. Hi!_

_Date: 5-7-4890_

_Message:_

_chaos-kun! Sorry I havn't spoken to you in a long time. I've been keeping myself busy with things. But I'm fine so you don't have to worry. How's my no good brother doing? Tell him I said hi, and everyone else to. Well, I have to go now I'm pushing it typing this e-mail as it is. I'll talk to you later!_

_P.S. I might be able to come visit soon so don't go anywhere! I want to see you guys._

Below the message was the back of Shion's e-mail logo, the evil side of the bunny. Basically a humurous threat not to leave or Bunny will get you type of a thing. chaos was so engrossed in replying that he failed to really acknowledge Assistant Scott walking past him toward the lab, most likely on his side study of the realians he did when he wasn't working with the Proffesor.

_ooo_

_The universe as they knew was not percieved the same. Instead of data or visible light, they saw the purity of the soul, the strength of the will. But a las, they could not seek to experience the physical pleasures and agony that was so desired. This was restricted to them. However, they did not listen, they wanted to experience a body. The touch of something. Even if it meant driving the soul out into eternal darkness as they had been._

**_000_**

**_0o Gah! Another short chap! Argness! Oh well, I'll get this fic off the ground yet. Kinda busy with the new semester but as I said I won't go inactive._**


End file.
